Patience
by Naniyani01
Summary: The sex crazed rabbit is told... to wait? Misaki deprives Usagi for as long as he can handle. Will Usagi break first? Or will Misaki end up being the one deprived? Read to find out more! This is a spinoff of the yaoi novel "Brother: Vol. 2 chapter 1" by Ougi Yuzuha.


Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long! I had no inspiration these past months.

As seen in the description, this is a crossover? Spinoff? Of Ougi Yuzuha's "Brother" Yaoi novel Vol. 1 chap. 1

DISCLAIMER

[Insert reason as to why this manga isn't yours or mine, and other statements validating the fact that this will never be your manga]

This fanfic is rated M for smexy sexual content between two males.

Crazy right?

I know.

* * *

Everyone knows Usagi's so annoying. I love him though.

Don't tell him that.

I think he knows just how much he gets on my nerves with his habit of writing about me in his BL novels.

Even though he gets really hot when I confront him.

Don't tell him that either.

Anyways, right now, I just decided to deprive the heated rabbit from sex for a week. He won't be able to handle that.

The low whisper of "Misaki..." interrupted my thoughts.

"No, Usagi san. Not today."

I said, moving from the kitchen sink to the couch.

"Oh, but Misaki..."

Usagi walked over to me, his hands touching my pants.

"You seem to enjoy it when I touch you here." His hand moved upward before dipping down into-

"Usagi san, no! You don't know how to control yourself, and I always end up giving in and turning up in your next million dollar novel! You can't lay a finger on me until you tame your buddy down there. Wait a week before you attack me."

He drew back with a smirk.

"Okay, I won't touch you for a week. Got it"

What is he planning...?

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of nobody next to me.

How weird...

Usually Usagi wakes me up with impure touches.

Oh right, he can't touch me for a week...

I finally got out of the bed to brush my teeth.

Soon after I, Usagi walked in.

"Good morning!" I chirped.

He quickly walked back out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong...?" I asked, following.

"The fact that you only have one of my shirts on. No boxers or pants."

"Oh... I'll get something else then." I walked to the dresser and bent down, disregarding the fact that everything under my shirt was now visible.

This'll make him falter...

I heard Usagi sigh and walk back into the bathroom.

Well, that plan went down the drain.

*USAGI'S POV*

Just then, Misaki's phone rang.

"Hello...? Ah, Shinosuke san! Said Misaki, walking toward the kitchen.

Crap, I can't even last a day without wanting to take him.

Soon, I found myself following him down the stairs.

*MISAKI'S POV*

I walked to the kitchen, preparing to make breakfast.

"I'll be there tonight! I'm so excited! See you then, Todo san!"

I hung up the phone and started the dishes. Just then, I felt a familiar warmth.

"Ha! You're...!"

I noticed his body was about an inch from mine.

"... Not touching me."

"Where are you headed tonight?"

This isn't good... Usagi's whispering in my ear...

"I'm not using a finger, so this is within limits, right?"

I felt myself blush as Usagi licked my ear, and softly blew.

"Isn't there someplace else you'd like me to use my tongue?"

Nodding, I slowly turned around, facing him.

"Show me."

Blushing like hell, I hesitantly pulled up my shirt, exposing my erection.

"You want me to suck here?"

I nodded again.

"Haah.." A breathy moan escaped from my lips as Usagi took all of me at once.

"I'm coming... Usagi san."

He pulled away, wiping his lips.

"I can't _touch_ you so, you're going to have to put it in yourself."

I moaned aloud at the thought.

I pulled down Usagi's dress pants and boxers, and guided his erection inside.

Sadly, I couldn't get it more than halfway inside.

"Haa.. Usagi san.. I can't... It won't go in."

"What do you mean? You always..."

He grabbed my hips and forced me downward.

"Take it right to the base."

"Ahh! Ahh... Usagi.. San!"

We haven't done it for a half of a day, but we're already like this.

"I'm.. Coming... Usagi san!"

"Misaki..."

This is why I love him so much.

* * *

How was _that _for_ an _"I'm back" smut? If you have any suggestions on what story I could do next feel free to PM me!


End file.
